The invention relates generally to current sensing in industrial devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a current sensor having a coil mounted to a current carrying bus and related system.
Current sensing is typically performed in industrial devices such as power generator exciters using conduction sensors or current transformers. The conduction sensors may take the form of large metal loops with a small gap into which a sensor is placed. Both approaches, however, require the current carrying bus runs through the sensor, and require large voltage-isolated brackets to hold the sensors. These approaches limit the size of the bus which potentially causes thermal issues. In addition, these approaches make retrofits difficult because the buswork has to be disassembled in order to insert the buswork into the new current sensors.